Graffiti
by Remnant of the Ages
Summary: The war between the Decepticons and the Autobots rages on, but will a sudden change in ranks hold future surprises?


**Graffiti**

By Remnant

He wasn't exactly as expected.

He didn't really seem all that bad.

He wouldn't even talk that much.

He was… the odd one out.

No one had expected an Autobot that would act in such a way. His silent looks and almost eerily cool demeanor betrayed nothing of his ruthless, Decepticon developed battle style. Though he had switched sides of the war after nearly being destroyed by Megatron himself, most of the Autobots still didn't trust him.

This was for good reason.

During the few battles they –had- faced against him, they had some of the worst casualties. At one point, Jazz had gotten so many injures, Ratchet couldn't tell where the paint was and what needed repair. If that wasn't enough, more than one of them had nearly gotten decapitated by a backswing of the Decepticon's blades.

Of course, Optimus was willing to put all this behind them if it meant another warrior for the Autobots, even if it was a gamble on his loyalties. However, until the present, he had proven a trustworthy member of the team.

Not unlike the other Decepticons, he had chosen a foreboding vehicle as a disguise. A military type helicopter had met his needs, though, the name Duststalker somewhat clashed with his appearance. None the less, he was a foreboding figure on the battlefield.

Though, upon joining the Autobots, he took a new disguise. This one far more elaborately put together.

Instead of simply scanning one car and taking to it, he made a habit of collecting bits and pieces of different things and putting them together.

Instead of becoming a yellow Chrysler Prowler, he scanned it and changed the color to black. That was the first upgrade. The second was far more drastic, seeing as he scanned LED lights on the undercarriage of another car, and white dragon decals on another, soon ending up with a look that was completely his own. As if this wasn't enough, he was making some of the other Autobots jealous of his strange ability to do 'graffiti'.

As it was explained by the humans, graffiti was considered to be a form of art that expressed the soul by some, and vandalism of property by others. To Duststalker, it was an incredible conundrum. Torn between seeing it as 'right' and 'wrong', he decided to try it himself and find out.

Duststalker seemed to have an odd affinity for human things, not only including Graffiti, but their music as well. Some of the Autobots thought he had an internal radio like Jazz since sometimes he was caught nodding his head in rhythm when no music was playing. Others just thought he was crazy like all the other Decepticons. Whatever the reason, he didn't seem to get distracted from the point at hand.

There was, however, a quirk of Duststalker's that didn't sit just right with Optimus. He was too stubborn. Even as a great fighter, he couldn't take on all of the Decepticons by himself. Optimus first suspected his arrogance when Duststalker had received a deep gash over his hood, courtesy of Starscream. The wound was so deep he was actually leaking energon all over the ground. When Ratchet attempted to stop the bleeding mid-battle, Duststalker had shoved him away and said it was 'just a flesh wound'. After attempting to get back into the fight, he had to be restrained with Ironhide's help. The Decepticons retreated not long after, but that only made him angrier. When they returned to the Ark, Duststalker sat mute in the med bay until his repairs were done. A few choice words were exchanged between him and Optimus, and he was barred from the next few battles.

It seemed there was a fine line of trust between Duststalker and the Autobots, one which could be broken with but a whisper. He must have sensed the Autobots' uneasiness, because he was just as uneasy around them.

There was, however, one Autobot that managed to break through that thick skull of his and manage to be at least a little friendly. The first time Duststalker had met this particular Autobot up close was when he came to change sides of the war. Apparently the poor bot had been in the middle of a new paintjob when Duststalker arrived, causing him to make his first impression looking like a tie-dyed t-shirt. All of the other Autobots laughed, some more than others. The multicolored mech hid indignantly behind a pile of supplies, complaining about being interrupted in his painting process. For the first time in quite a while, Duststalker had smiled behind his mask, chuckling lightly at the goof of an Autobot.

Even to the present, Duststalker considered that Autobot the closest to him out of the entire team.

------------

Yes, I edited/changed it, but I think it made it better (I hope). The friendly Autobot is yet to be named! Suggestions welcome. :D

Also, if anyone wants to see what Duststalker is supposed to look like, check out the Deviantart postings I did.

Just search Contempt-chimera. :D


End file.
